Recuérdame
by RubySaotome
Summary: En cuanto lo vi me di cuenta, eras tú, Tanto tiempo buscándote y al fin te encontré, Pero tú no me recordabas… [HiJack] Yaoi dedicado a Patricia Reyes


Recuérdame

**Disclaimer: **Ni Cómo entrenar a tu dragón ni el Origen de los Guardianes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressilda Cowell y William Joyce, respectivamente. Las películas van por cuenta de DreamWorks.

**Pareja: **_Jack Frost/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

**Dedicado a:** Patricia Reyes

Regalo porel "intercambio de relatos" del grupo "hijack/frostcup ^^"

Feliz Navidad \OmO/

* * *

><p><em>En cuanto lo vi me di cuenta, eras tú,<em>

_Tanto tiempo buscándote y al fin te encontré,_

_Pero tú no me recordabas…_

La vez que te pusiste delante de mi cuando Pitch nos iba a atacar tuve mucho miedo de que lastimara, pero te veías tan… tan… _tú._

Saltaste tan valientemente como la última vez, solo que la esta vez yo fui el que me fui, después de esa batalla lo comprendí, que serias exactamente como antes, el nombre y la apariencia es lo de menos cuando el corazón recuerda tan bien como el mío lo hace, y por eso me fui, quise huir de todo lo que conllevaba eso, pero heme aquí observándote de lejos, viéndote crecer y madurar, hasta el día en el que ya no creas en mí.

¡Pero a quien quiero engañar! Me muero por ser parte de tu vida de nuevo y aunque solo sea temporal, me mata el verte compartir tus penas y alegrías con otro, porque sí, yo aún te sigo amando. Es por eso que hare mi primer y último intento, no me conformare con ser solo tu amigo no yo seré más que eso…

No es que quiera usurpar el trabajo de Norte, sino que yo quiero darte un regalo ¿está bien? Esto no tiene que ver con trabajo.

Una esfera de nieve con el parque en el que nos vimos por última vez y otra con el bosque en el que nos vimos en otra vida, envueltos en una caja blanca y resistente (yo mismo se la pedí a Norte) envuelta con un papel azul con escarcha blanca y un listón blanco, con una nota:

"_No sé si me recuerdes, pero tú en mi memoria estas grabado con fuego, hubo algo que no te dije esa vez, y ya es tiempo de que lo sepas, encuéntrame en el parque en el que me viste por última vez a la media noche, estoy ansioso por verte"_

_J.F._

Tampoco es que me lo vaya a robar en navidad donde debe estar con sus seres queridos, por eso lo puse en su habitación el 25, y allí es donde estoy ahora esperando a que llegue.

* * *

><p>Después de que se fue tuve una sensación de vacío en mi corazón como si el separarme de el quemara, o me arrancaran una parte muy importante de mí, y es que desde que lo vi supe que ya nos conocíamos y que debía estar con él.<p>

Pero que podía hacer yo, un niño para retener a mi lado al espíritu de la diversión y el invierno, no yo no podía ser tan egoísta, tenía que dejarlo ir.

¡Pero no eh podido olvidarlo!

Y ahora con mis 16 años de edad, me doy cuenta de que poco a poco esto que sentía por él se convirtió en amor, sino es que ya lo era desde el principio, y eh intentado sacarlo de mi mente pero no eh podido, cada uno de los chicos con los que eh salido tienen algo en lo que se parecen a él, pero no son _el_….

Es por eso que cuando vi ese regalo en mi cama y leí la nota me emocione mucho, no podía ser otra persona no, estaba seguro que era el, era _Jack…_

Pero al ver las esferas algo en mi me dijo que yo ya había estado en esos lugares, la primera después de pensarlo muy bien lo recordé, era el parque en el que nos vimos por última vez, pero ese bosque, por más que intento recordar de donde es no puedo hacerlo, y eso me frustra ya que sé que es importante.

Al ver más de cerca la espera, puedo ver a tres figuras en medio, ¡uno es Jack! Y lo digo porque su sudadera es inconfundible, pero el otro chico me es familiar más sin embargo no me hago una imagen más detallada de él, aunque se parece a ¿mi?, y la otra figura es un dragón negro, aunque se parece al gato que alimento del parque, pobre no lo puedo traer a casa ya que madre es alérgica a los gatos.

Todos en esa escena se ven felices, pero es como si yo hubiera estado ahí, ¡oh diablos, ya casi son las 12 me tengo que ir!

* * *

><p>Recordé el día en el que Hada me dijo sobre las memorias de los dientes, así que con un poco de esfuerzo, logre que me diera esos dientes, y le pedí a la pequeña hadita que me ayudara, así que ahora solo queda esperar a que el venga y si el me ve todavía.<p>

Empecé a hacer unos muñecos de nieve, digo algo tengo que hacer para controlar mis nervios, cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme.

-¡Jack! Sabía que eras tú-

-Jamie ¿Como estas, te gusto tu regalo?-

Me voltee para verlo mejor y no pude evitar pensar que se ve mejor con el traje de cuero y el cabello desordenado. (El traje de la segunda peli de CEATD pliss xD)

-Claro que si Jack pero, ¿Qué significa?-

-¿No se te hace familiar?-

-Sí, pero no logro recordar de donde lo eh visto-

-¿Quisieras saberlo?-

-Sí, ya deja el misterio Jack-

_Sonríeme mas por favor…_

-Está bien, hadita ¿Me harías los honores?-

Saque el recipiente de memorias con los dientes y le pedí a Jamie que lo sostuviera mientras la hadita lo activaba, y después le la mano para posarla la gema más grande y que la apretara, y ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el terminara de ver las memorias.

-¿Qué? Pero Jack eres tú y…-

-Hiccup…-

Vi como sus ojos aparecía una cortina de duda, pero yo sé que es él y sé que me ganare ora vez el puesto en la lista de los niños malos, pero tengo que hacerlo quiero que me recuerde, tú la reencarnación de mi Hiccup, el niño que creyó en mi por primera vez, _otra vez…_

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro Jack, como puedes estarlo?

-Cuando el corazón recuerda, la imagen es lo de menos-

-¡Pe….-

-Nos conocimos un 25 de diciembre, a mí me encantaba ir a Berk porque ahí podía hacer nevar casi todo el año, y paseando por el bosque te mire, estabas peleándote con una chica rubia…-

Hice una pausa para mirarlo, tenía la mirada perdida y lentamente levanto las manos para ponerlas en su cabeza.

_-¡Sé que tienes una aldea que dirigir, pero ya no pasas tiempo conmigo! Si tienes tiempo libre la pasas con chimuelo, ¡y yo donde quedo!-_

_-Astrid no quiero pelear, por favor…-_

_-¿No quieres pelear? ¿No quieres pelear o no quieres estar conmigo?-_

_-Astrid ya habíamos hablado sobre esto-_

_-No, yo hable mientras tu hacías no sé qué cosa en tu libreta-_

_-Me tengo que ir Astrid no puedo dejar de lado mis deberes como jefe-_

_-Hiccup si tú no piensas ponerle empeño a nuestra relación entonces…-_

_-¿Entonces qué?, te pones en el papel de la víctima cuando tu provocas todo, y por Odín ¿Cuál relación? Discúlpame Astrid pero no creo que pegarme antes de un beso sea el ejemplo perfecto de relación o el besarte con patán sea ponerle "empeño" a nuestra relación-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Creíste que no me enteraría? "Nada pasa en mi aldea sin que yo me entere" sabias palabras ¿No crees?-_

_-Pero Hiccup yo… lo siento-_

_-Por favor Astrid vete…-_

_Ella se fue en dirección a la aldea y tú te quedaste dándole la espalda, algo en mí me dijo que me acercara, así que pasando a un lado de la rubia me dirigí hacia ti._

_-Tienes mi apoyo, en mi opinión ella se lo merecía, bueno no me gustan las mujeres así que yo no sufriré por eso-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Oh si escuchaste bien, el gran espíritu Jack Frost batea para el otro lado, ¡espera que!-_

_Voltee a verlo de inmediato y para mi asombro el ¡Estaba viéndome!_

_-¿Tú puedes verme?-_

_-Ajaaa…-_

_-¡Oh si estás viéndome! Esto es genial 200 años y por fin alguien puede verme-_

_-…-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_Y cuando me di cuenta él se había desmayado, nuestra convivencia después de eso fue muy amena, me presento a su dragón chimuelo, algo muy interesante es que todos los dragones podían verme, y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos, y llego el día en el que lo que sentíamos por el otro llego a convertirse en amor._

_Pero nuestros días de felicidad no duraron lo suficiente, él era el líder de una aldea de vikingos y como tal tenía que dejar descendencia._

_-Pero porque tú, porque no le dejas el cargo a otro y que ese tengas sus hijos y a ti te dejan en paz-_

_-No es tan sencillo-_

_-¡Pero tiene que serlo!-_

_-No puedo hacerle eso a la memoria de mi padre, el siempre quiso que yo tuviera descendencia y que nuestro linaje perdurara-_

_-Entonces me vas a dejar-_

_-No! Es que yo… yo no quiero hacerlo, te amo pero comprende que mi situación es muy difícil-_

_-Está bien… yo también te amo y si para estar a tu lado tengo que hacerme de la vista gorda y callar, está bien-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti-_

_Quien diría que esa seria nuestra última noche juntos._

_Al día siguiente cuando regresábamos a la aldea, la vimos en llamas._

_Un hombre_

_Una venganza_

_Un Dragón_

_Él tenía que salvar a su aldea y lo logro acosta de su vida._

-Yo sé que existen las reencarnaciones, por eso lo busque por tanto tiempo, y casi me doy por vencido, hasta que te encontré, cuando te vi mi corazón salto de mi pecho como cuando le veía a él y supe que lo había encontrado, por fin te había encontrado-

En algún momento en el que estaba contando mi historia me voltee y al volver a mirarlo lo encontré en el piso con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-¡Hic!-

-¿Jackie? Me duele mucho-

-Lo se amor pero va a pasar pronto, ya lo veras-

Lo tome en mis brazos e intente calmarlo hasta que poco a poco el dolor se fue y el me volteo a ver.

-Jackie eres tú, eres tú realmente, yo lo lamento tanto me fui sin pensar en cómo te sentirías y yo…-

Me decía entre lágrimas y no pude estar más conmovido en mi vida.

-Ya Hic todo está bien estamos juntos de nuevo y eso es lo que importa-

-Si jejejeje Feliz Navidad Jack-

-Feliz Navidad Hiccup-

Lentamente nuestros rostros se fueron acercando y cuando estábamos a solo un roce que besarnos…

-Solo una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Me gusta mi nombre, pero ahora me llamo James así que para evitar futuros accidentes dime así ¿está bien?-

-De acuerdo, lo que mi Vikingo ordene-

Y nuestros labios se juntaron.

Juro que encontrare una forma para que estemos juntos para siempre y esta vez ni la muerte podrá separarnos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo :D<p> 


End file.
